A Sua
by Srta. Maya
Summary: Songfic do Charlie Team. A saudade da amada pode resultar em decisões erradas ou numa recompensa?


A Sua_Srta. Maya (songfic Charlie Team)

_Gold's POV: _

Não gostei nem um pouco do fato que Maya saísse em missão sem mim. Toda hora de minha vida penso nela, arriscando sua vida em investigações ousadas e perigosas. Apesar do grupo tático em que trabalhamos, tudo é um risco a se topar, quando se trata da vida de um inocente. De qualquer forma eu desejo paz e amor para ela, minha amada!

Eu só quero que você saiba  
Que estou pensando em você  
Agora e sempre mais  
Eu só quero que você ouça  
A canção que eu fiz pra dizer  
Que eu te adoro cada vez mais  
E que eu te quero sempre em paz

Dores. Muitas dores é o que sinto no meu corpo e em minha alma. E eu sabia do que era. Saudades de minha querida Maya. Hoje pela manhã ela partiu com Johnny, Eduardo, Falkiner e Moni para a Costa Oeste capturar uma quadrilha que aterrorizou Metro City e buscou refúgio numa cidade da Costa Oeste chamada ¹Petrol City.

Temo pela vida de meus colegas e também dela. Mas sei que onde quer que esteja, meus pensamentos chegam até ela e a protegem como uma armadura de todos as escoriações e sangramentos.

Agora cá estou eu, bebendo whisky com gelo no Greenwich, pensando e lamentando quando vejo minha ex-namorada Mary Copperplain adentrando o recinto e ficando parada no balcão, me olhando de forma muito provocante...

Tô com sintomas de saudade  
Tô pensando em você  
E como eu te quero tanto bem  
Aonde for não quero dor  
Eu tomo conta de você  
Mas te quero livre também  
Como o tempo vai e o vento vem

Não pude pensar direito. Acredito que tenha sido o efeito da bebida. Eu simplesmente troquei poucas palavras com Mary e logo fomos para o meu apartamento. Ela me beijando rápido e cheio de desejo só dizia "oh Gold, que saudades, por favor me perdoa, volta pra mim..." enquanto ela tentava desabotoar minha camisa. Eu tentava resistir, mas no fundo eu queria... foi daí que vi a imagem de Marie Anne, chorando, com a face ensangüentada, indo embora. Para sempre, longe de mim... NÃO!

Rapidamente me livrei dos toques sensuais de Copperplain e a expulsei de minha casa, dizendo que mesmo bebendo, eu ainda amo Maya e nunca na minha vida irei traí-la.

Eu só quero que você caiba  
No meu colo  
Porque eu te adoro cada vez mais  
Eu só quero que você siga  
Para onde quiser  
Que eu não vou ficar muito atrás

3 dias se passaram. Quero muito Maya de volta. Não agüento mais, estou quase enlouquecendo. Tentei escrever mais contos, ajustar sistemas nos computadores, arrumei o simulador, treinei com meus colegas, preenchi relatórios, mas nada adiantou. Maya era minha motivação, melhor, era minha alegria!

Tô com sintomas de saudade  
Tô pensando em você  
E como eu te quero tanto bem  
Aonde for não quero dor  
Eu tomo conta de você  
Mas te quero livre também  
Como o tempo vai e o vento vem

No 4º dia, pensei que teria uma síncope de raiva. Maya e o grupo não voltaram. Eu tinha me prometido uma coisa: se os nossos colegas não aparecessem dentro de quatro dias, iria argumentar uma estratégia de busca pro Capitão Flag.

Quando me dirigia ao escritório do capitão, vejo cinco viaturas, saindo de dentro delas os policiais, a quadrilha toda rendida, meus companheiros e... ela!

Eu só quero que você saiba  
Que estou pensando em você  
Mas te quero livre também  
Como o tempo vai e o vento vem  
E que eu te quero livre também  
Como o tempo vai e o vento vem

Só tinha poucos ferimentos e gotas de sangue no colete feminino que ela vestia. Corri pra abraçá-la bem forte e a beijei de um modo muito surpreendente, até eu me assustei. Um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Me esqueci de tudo ao meu redor, não liguei se o povo de Metro City iria comentar sobre isso e nem me importei se meus colegas estariam aplaudindo ou gritando de alegria por nós.

--Senti saudades meu amor - falei encarando aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda de minha deusa ruiva.

-- Eu também Gold. Quero você hoje à noite, na minha casa— ela disse com um sorriso encantador nos belos lábios macios que ansiei em beijar com vontade.

Mesmo tendo sofrido com a falta de minha amada, tudo valeu a pena. A espera foi recompensada. Não é a toa que durante todo o tempo eu sempre nutri uma ternura profunda por ela, desde o momento do nosso primeiro encontro.

Realmente saudade dói, mas quando se espera a amada voltar pros braços do amante, tudo se ilumina em nossas vidas.

E isso é o que sinto. Minha vida tomou um novo rumo, ao lado da minha amada!

FIM

**Nota final: **A CIDADE _PETROL CITY_ É CRIAÇÃO DOS USUÁRIOS DO FÓRUM CT-S.T.A.R.S.

A música é _A SUA _da Marisa Monte


End file.
